Shatter
by RobotAuction
Summary: The king stared into the mirror. His reflection stared back.
1. Prologue - Splinter

_Shatter_

**Prologue - Splinter**

The king stared into the mirror.

His reflection stared back.

Most stagnant as they both were, one individual yet two. Their pupils locked and their faces bemused. The king scrunched up his face, his reflection doing the same. His fists clothed in glove clenched at his sides and teeth gritted, his reflection again miming back. How he hated the mimicry.

_Arrgh! _A growl escaped both of the persons.

The character designers may not have given him a face as suave as Mario's, but surely that was not the issue here. Surely this was not why the king was so frustrated about his reflection.

Hands rubbed eyes in an attempt to remove what he saw, but to no avail.

What troubled the king was that his mirror did not reflect his physical character, nor did any reflective surface seemingly. But instead his reflections twisted his appearance to form a being that mirrored his true demeanor; a window with a picturesque view of his past. Literally.

The man in the mirror copied the king as he removed his hands from his face revealing a piercing stare.

All King Candy wanted was to see himself – his frilly candy-coated self. He wanted to yell and scream at the man who so rudely stood in the way, but no use talking to a reflection. No use talking to _himself._

Though he couldn't hold it in any longer. He just couldn't help it - the silence was too much. He opened his mouth in sync with the other that shared his likeness.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

His voice sunk to a ghastly whisper.

"_Turbo."_

**A/N My headcanon iiiiis… that King Candy's reflection is Turbo /5ever lame /oh so lame im sarry so sarry :'D **


	2. Chapter 1 - Fragment

_Shatter_

**Chapter 1 - Fragment**

King Candy turned his back on the mirror.

His room was a fantastic salmon with curtains of lace and a white, fluffy marshmallow bed, but behind him stood the only thing he despised – his mirror. Why he kept the mirror was a mystery even to him. Maybe he thought that one day he would awaken to a miracle where his reflection would actually _reflect_ his physical appearance. Or maybe not.

Either way his past self continuously lingered and he hated it. It had been years since he first noticed it and no matter what he did he could not erase his former self in the mirror. Seeing himself as Turbo only brought back memories he had tried so hard to forget, and it made the task of acting the part of the happy-go-lucky King Candy ever more difficult. The guilt that had engraved his conscience only strengthened when reminded of _Turbo Time_. Memories of the _turbo twins…_

Rubbing his eyes of emotion King Candy found himself talking again.

"No, I'm not letting you get to me again," he paced across the room to a dresser next to his bed and pulled out a pair of racing goggles, "I mean YOU as in _ME_. I'm not letting _me_ get to… me… uh, my reflection… I-I'm Turbo so…"

His sentences were left unfinished when he realised he was talking to himself again. He frowned and sighed as he positioned the goggles around his neck. His hands then moved towards his helmet on the bed. Placing it on his head he couldn't help wonder if it was on straight. He wanted to know if he looked decent. Did his vest really match his pants and what if there was something in his teeth? He wanted to be able to observe himself like a normal game character, but he couldn't and it frustrated him to no end.

"I _wish_ I could _see_ myself, but _nooo."_

The king suddenly adapted a sarcastic slur that mixed badly with his lisp. Frustration was imminent. A short stride to the end of the bed was all he needed for his cane to be grasped firmly in two hands.

"I CAN'T SEE MYSELF! BECAUSE YOU'RE IN THE WAY!"

A sudden fit of rage kindled his hot temper and before long his cane had speared the mirror's surface. The king recovered his cool as quickly as the mirror was _shattered._ He took a step back – shards littered the floor. His expression wilted, as did his emotion. It was so _fast. _He didn't mean to do it.

The large crack made his reflection distorted. Almost like it was _glitching. _Both the king and his reflection sighed deeply.

"Well," the king bit his lip and observed the damage he caused, "I need help."

"Talking to yourself _again_?"

A monotonic voice so sour it stripped the wall of its paint. A green candy ball stood in the doorway observing the king standing before the mirror. Sour Bill gave the king a concerned look; the bags under his eyes as big as ever. After an awkward glance that lasted what felt like an eternity the king immediately curved his attention.

"Sour Bill! Ah…haha…" He let loose a nervous smile and spoke through his teeth, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard a loud crash and," the sour ball squinted, "what did you do to the mirror?"

"Haha. Oh, _that?"_ The King feebly gestured the mirror whilst ambling up to his accomplice, "There was a _mouse, _you see. Hehe, and, you know…"

Sour Bill fell silent obviously not buying the king's lie.

"Never mind," the king shook his hands aggressively in Sour Bill's face then pulled his goggles over his eyes, "I've got some winning to do."

And with that King Candy shoved the sour ball out of the room and locked the door behind him. Shunting Sour Bill down the spiraling stairs he made a mental note to arrange the cleaners to service his room. All he knew was that he had a race to win and he refused to let what previously happened affect him.

What the king didn't know was that Sour Bill had seen something - _something in the mirror._ Face bemused the candy ball recycled the image in his head. His thoughts swelled with every step. He had seen the broken mirror, and what he _thought_ was King Candy's reflection. But it looked different. He swore it was something else. _Someone _else.

He saw it and it wasn't King Candy._ It wasn't._

**A/N Seems like Sour Bill is becoming suspicious o: (thank you to the people that have decided to follow my silly story) :D**


	3. Chapter 2 - Ruin

_Shatter_

**Chapter 2 - Ruin**

Eyes closed King Candy clenched the steering wheel and sighed with content.

The racetrack erupted with excitement. It was a new random roster race and King Candy was keen to once again take first place. He smirked at the kids who danced and twirled in front of their fans with cocky expressions. The sound of cheering and revving engines really fueled his enthusiasm. The racetrack was where he belonged and nothing was going to take it away from him.

The Sugar Rush blimp hovered overhead as all the racers simultaneously started their ignition. The starting line glistened as the light went green and soon enough the racetrack was humming with 16 racers all contending for the same goal.

The race was all but usual with Taffyta in first and Candlehead in second; King Candy loitering not too far behind. The battle for supremacy started when Jubileena attained a _POWER UP!_ The classic candy corn missiles were fired in the king's direction.

"Fat chance!" Howled the king.

Stepping on the boost he maneuvered through the racers in front leaving them victim to the missiles.

"Hoo hoo!" He giggled as he attained a _power up_ himself.

Before long he had taken out Candlehead and overtaken Taffyta. He sped ahead leaving the others in his dust. King Candy felt he had it in the bag. The circuit was almost complete when Taffyta, still in second place, attained a _power up._

The announcer voice sounded, "What's this? Chocolate milk rain!"

"Well that's a rare occurrence," Taffyta remarked to herself taking her eyes off the road and towards the sky.

"I haven't seen a weather-changing event from a power up in ages!" Called Rancis from third place.

In first place King Candy was coming up to an incredibly sharp turn. The king firmly grasped the wheel and began drifting around the corner of the track, the swollen chocolate milk cloud looming from above. The king was still in mid drift when he was taken aback by a sheet of rain dumped on top of him and the track. His tires instantly locked. Shocked, the king's hands slipped from the wheel and, with tires screeching, began to skid towards the side of the track. Hands back on the wheel he pulled to the right with all his might, but it was no use. He had lost control.

A scream left the king as the kart went soaring off the track and into the air.

Sour Bill was never one to watch the racing. "It's the same thing everyday," he would say with monotony, "I get more excitement from cleaning the palace's toilets." The pessimistic sour ball sat in the royal watchtower with eyes a droop. He had tried to dismiss his concerns for what he saw earlier. It was probably just his paranoia but the thought that KC was hiding something still lingered. Turning his attention towards the insane confectionary fans boxed in a row made him grown. _They all deserve to be eaten._

Sour Bill's mundane thoughts were interrupted by the announcer's voice, "AND KC IS DOWN AND OUT OF THE RACE!"

A large gasp escaped the fans. The jumbo-tron transmitted a replay of King Candy's kart skidding over the edge of the track. Sour Bill's droopy eyes became as round as himself. Sure King Candy had his smash and crash moments, but he had never left the racetrack. Sour Bill felt panic rising. The roster didn't show that he had regenerated meaning the game's programming classed his mishap as resolvable. Sour Bill's decision to go to the king's aid was reckless and fueled by panic but a decision nevertheless.

King Candy opened his eyes with a gasp. He was still in his kart, his hands still clenching the wheel. Wiping a mixed trail of blood and milk from his cheek the king observed his surroundings. He and his kart had landed in a large chocolate mud marsh. Starting up his kart was useless; he was bogged.

Above him was the racetrack. The king watched with a lethal frown as a racer passed him from overhead. Then two. Then another. _Then all._

"No no no no!" Fists down upon the kart.

Growling in frustration he hopped out of the kart and into the mud. Another yell escaped the king as he gripped his head.

Sour Bill finally appeared from over the racetrack, slipping and tripping down the slope of chocolate mud. Recovering balance at the base of the slope Sour Bill scampered to the king's kart.

"Gah! Sire, are you alright?" He spoke out of breath.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" insisted King Candy as he abruptly wiped chocolate milk from his sleeves with teeth grinding, "Just help me get back into the race!"

And with that the king waded through the thick chocolate mud to the rear of his kart. With a groan he began to push the back end of the kart in attempt to free it from the mud. Sour Bill saw this and frowned with concern.

"It's too late sir," he too trekked the mud and appeared by his king's side, "the racers are nearing the finish line, you'll never-"

Sour Bill's words trailed off as he suddenly began staring at King Candy's feet. His expression changed from an uneasy frown to a wide-eyed tremor. King Candy noticed the sour ball's swift change of emotion and gave in to the mud's hold on his car. The sudden fixation puzzled the king.

"What? What's the matter?" His lisp became more distinct as apprehension set in.

Moving his feet to achieve balance made him realize that what he was standing in was liquescent. He was standing in a puddle of chocolate milk. Then it hit him. His reflection!

His fears became reality as he too looked down. A yellow-eyed man greeted him.

_Turbo._

The king felt a sudden wave of heat rush over his body accompanied by a deep anxiety in his stomach. Beneath him laid his true identity, and Sour Bill was looking right at it. The sour ball's eyes were the largest King Candy had ever seen. His pupils flickered, his mind trying to absorb what he was witnessing.

"Wha… what… is…."Sour Bill couldn't piece his words together.

King Candy didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? He had _nothing. _The contemplation that strained Sour Bill as his eyes left the reflection to now settle upon the king's face only made it worse. It was hard keeping eye contact with Sour Bill.

"You're Turbo?" Came the sickly whisper.

The silence was becoming redundant.

Sweat dripped from the two.

Sour Bill longed for an answer.

So the king made a slight nod.


End file.
